


Secret

by 80syouth



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, set in 2018, they are in their early 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80syouth/pseuds/80syouth
Summary: Everyone is keeping a secret from Eddie and he's determined to find out what it is.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give feedback :)

Richie was born hyper and no amount of Adderall was going to change the fact that he operated at a speed that could be described as fast at best, so Eddie didn’t notice that Richie's behavior had changed recently, didn’t think twice when Richie moved a little further from him when he sat next to the boy, didn't even notice Richie started speaking a little faster but towards the floor when Eddie entered the room. He would have stayed oblivious if not for the fact that Richie began to display other suspicious qualities the longer they hung out that day. His eyes didn't lift from looking at his own shoes, his legs were shaking non stop. Eddie wasn’t the only one who noticed, the rest of the losers seemed to pick up on the behavior, but didn't show any acknowledgement besides a few concerned glances. 

He wasn't even suspicious it was a bigger issue till he asked Ben, who was sitting beside him listening to Bill plan out their next hangout. "Do you know what's going on with Richie" He whispered in Ben's ear, "N-no I have no idea." he chuckled nervously face turning red, Ben had always been a bad liar. Eddie went back to studying Richie who was still staring at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world, but replaced the leg shaking with picking his nails.

As everyone began to collect their stuff and cleared out of Richie and Bill's shared apartment, Eddie got up and stood in front of Richie. He gasped and laughed nervously when he looked up and seen Eddie standing in front of him. “Richie,” Eddie started, confused by his behavior, “is everything—“

“Everything’s fine Ed's,” Richie rushed out, interrupting. His limbs flailed as he quickly stood up and rushed towards his room. From the doorway, he continued, heart almost beating out of his chest, “It's all good over here Eddie spaghetti, I'll see you later." Slamming the door behind himself.

Looking at the group who seen the entire exchange he asked, “Everyone else thought that was weird, right?” They nodded, slowly moving out of the frozen positions of bewilderment. “Okay, just making sure.”

~

Eddie hasn't seen Richie since that incident. He’s been hanging out with the rest of the losers, even Bill and when he asked why Richie hasn't been coming out lately all he got were a few nervous shrugs.

Today everyone decided it'll be nice to go get burgers and go catch a movie at the local theater, everyone but Richie apparently since he still hasn't shown up. Eddie texted him multiple times asking if he was coming but got no response. He was close to standing up and forcing Richie to tell him why when his phone finally went off with a text from Richie. 

From richie :)

hey caught the flu :/ see u l8ter

Sighing and sending back a quick thumbs up, Eddie shoved his phone back into his pocket and jumped into the conversation the group was having about whether goofy is a dog or not.

~

Another week went past and Eddie had seen everyone, except for Richie. When Saturday came around he expected the hyperactive boy to be one of the first ones there, they all planned to meet at Beverly's place for this weeks movie night, but he wasn’t which was more than unusual for him. Especially since it was his turn to pick the movie, Slowly, Beverly’s apartment was occupied by everyone in the group, except Richie. He couldn't possibly still be sick, could he?

“Alright,” Bill said, making his way in front of everyone. “Richie said since he can't make it, I can choose and he will take my turn next week so-,”

"Does he still have food poising?" Eddie interrupted hoping to get to the bottom of Richie and seemingly everyone else odd behavior.

Bill’s eyes flicked to the side before looking at Eddie, and before Bill said anything Eddie knew he was lying. “Oh, um, yeah, he's feeling better but still not his best so he decided to stay in bed today."

Eddie observed the rest of them, watching their reactions as he came to the realization that everyone knew something except for him. It made him upset, knowing they are all hiding something from him, especially since the day they became the losers they told each other everything, and it hadn’t been shared with him. He didn’t push, he decided that since clearly Richie was in the middle of the secret, he would confront him personally. He sat back as Bill pulled up the movie for the night, planning his day for tomorrow, which included finally finding out why all his friends decided he was good enough to share their secret.

~

Getting a key from Richie, after him and Bill got their place finally came in handy, sliding the key in the lock Eddie entered the apartment, he would've knocked but he knows Bill is working and Richie wouldn't answer when he looked through the peephole and seen Eddie.

“Richie," he called out, when he got no response he headed towards the boys room he knocked softly, "hey Rich can I come in?" 

After a couple seconds of silence he heard shuffling in the room, and the door finally opened, Richie was standing in his boxers and t shirt looking like he hasn't showered in a while. 

Clearing his throat Eddie spoke "feeling better? your flu has lasted a while."

"Yeah um, it was a bad one Eds, but I think it's still with me so you should probably head out before you get sick. You know how you get when your sick." Richie chuckled out while trying to push Eddie towards the door.

Eddie raised a brow letting out an annoyed sigh, "I know you're lying Richie" Freezing in his spot Richie looked at Eddie, "uh what do you mean Eddie I'm not-" 

"Save it Richie, when I asked Bill about the food poising you don't have he gave you away so start talking why are you avoiding me, and why does everyone know whats going on but me. Did I do something? Am I not good enough to know, do you not-" 

"Whoa whoa Eds slow down, you did nothing and of course you're good enough," letting out a breath Richie continued "I have been avoiding you because I realized something and it scares the shit out of me." His eyes now getting glossy with tears, he stared at Eddie who looked extremely confused.

"Richie whatever it is you can tell me, we are best friends I love you know matter what and-" he was cut off by Richie pressing their mouths together, he reached down and placed his hands on the boys hips, the smaller boy reacted kissing back with just as much intensity wrapping his arms around Richie's neck.

Eddie pulled away first, keeping his arm where they were, looking Richie in the eyes breathing heavily waiting for someone to say something.

Finally breaking the silence Richie whispered, "that's the secret, I am unbelievably and unconditionally in love with you Eds."

Smiling, Eddie kissed him again savoring the taste of his lips before replying, “You're an idiot, we were keeping the same secrets, I love you too trashmouth."


End file.
